


Breeding Ground: Passing the Time

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Imra passes the time with her lover. First posted as a bonus chapter on my blog on December 14th, 2019.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 11





	Breeding Ground: Passing the Time

**Passing the Time(Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl from Supergirl)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The powerful Kryptonian male beside Imra Ardeen made her smile. The dark haired woman eyed his body as she traced patterns down his chest and abs, enjoying his almost nude body. Harry, Hadrian, Har-Zod, so many names, but Imra kissed down his body before she made her way up to his mouth. Hadrian opened his eyes and smiled while he wrapped his arm around Imra and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She let out a sharp breath as Hadrian’s tongue demanded entry into her mouth. Hadrian pulled up and kissed her on the lips and on the neck, before he worked on the zipper of her suit and pulled it down to strip her to her underwear. Imra’s lacy black bra and matching thong revealed to the world. Hadrian pushed his fingers down her panties and played with her pussy, to her mewling enjoyment.  
  
“Just like that, I have you, melted like butter underneath my fingers,” Hadrian commented. “You’re so easy.”  
  
Imra rolled her neck back. Oh, yes, easy, okay maybe a little bit. Hadrian pulled her panties off and kissed down her body. Imra’s bra came off and revealed her breasts which Hadrian came back up to suck on. Every inch of her glorious body burned. She picked up a few thoughts of what Hadrian intended to do to her and the Titanian woman just squirmed underneath him.  
  
Hadrian traced letters of the Kryptonian alphabet in Imra’s pussy. Her twitching, squirming body, and oozing juices felt music in his ears. He pretty much wrote a message of what he wanted her to do. The command of Imra to cum for him had been etched inside of her pussy.  
  
A long cry of lust as Imra’s hips bucked up into his mouth. Her juices rained into his mouth and Hadrian slurped them down. He leaned up against her body and drove down into her.  
  
Imra watched as Hadrian pulled up. She popped up and pushed her large breasts against his strong muscular chest. The two shared a kiss as Hadrian’s manhood knocked against the edge of her warm and slick opening. Hadrian slid his hand underneath her leg and stroked it. He lifted it up and pulled up, to worship and kiss Imra’s spread legs.  
  
“I need you,” Imra gasped out.  
  
“Mmm, I know.”  
  
Another tease, and Hadrian sucked on her nipples while he ground up against him. Imra’s soft hands rubbed his back and urged Hadrian closer and closer towards her warm opening. He was very nearly inside of her and ready to take the plunge. Imra pushed up towards her.  
  
“I need you to fuck me, please,” she begged.  
  
Hadrian just smiled. Please always helped. He lined up his large slab of meat towards her entrance and eased inside of her. Her pussy always felt so tight and warm, and Hadrian enjoyed entering it. He stared down and looked Imra straight into the eyes. The look of passion and lust which spread through those eyes made things look good.  
  
A hand cupped Imra’s chin and he kissed her hard. Imra returned the kiss feverishly every time Hadrian brought his manhood down into her just like that.  
  
“It’s not hard to make you like butter. I don’t need to read your thoughts when your eyes scream out what you want.”  
  
No, he did not. Imra’s inner walls squeezed down and released him in an orgasmic flurry of squeezes. She knew, she knew what was going on. Hadrian clutched and squeezed her breasts just as feverishly as she clamped down onto his cock. Her orgasm flowed endlessly.  
  
Hadrian rode it out and pumped into her. Imra found herself driven mad by the weight of those big balls slapping down onto her thighs repeatedly. He endlessly plunged and speared into her hole. Imra closed her eyes and let the passion just flow endlessly.  
  
“We’re not done, not yet.”  
  
Oh, Imra figured as much. She would not be done with him until he flooded her womb with his cum. Imra clutched him, but Hadrian pulled out of her body.  
  
Hadrian wanted to enjoy another set of lips, namely Imra’s mouth. Her thick, pillowy lips, perfect for cock sucking, parted. Imra sweetly breathed onto his cock, her thoughts running wild. Hadrian picked up on a few of them and she wanted to be face-fucked like a whore.  
  
Happy to help. Hadrian plunged into her mouth and fucked her. Her warm, perfect lips sealed around Hadrian’s length and felt amazing as he slammed into her mouth on a repeated and endless basis. A handful of the beautiful woman’s hair brought Hadrian deeper into her throat.  
  
“You have the perfect mouth for cock sucking, beloved. But, I’m not about to let you off just yet.”  
  
As much as Imra wanted Hadrian’s cum to flood her mouth, she felt aroused to the point where she needed him back inside of her. Hadrian pinned her down on the couch and deep fucked her mouth. He practically banged Imra’s head against the couch for several more minutes as he drove deep into her body.  
  
Finally, Hadrian pulled out of her mouth and slapped his cock down onto Imra’s soft and pillowy lips. The drool came down them aroused Hadrian and he pulled up to flip Imra’s body over to explore every curve of her dusky skin. He kissed down onto the back of her neck.  
  
A few seconds later and Hadrian smiled when he spread her legs as deep as possible. His fingers twisted and twitched into her body. He edged down Imra’s love canal and slammed his fingers as deep into her as humanly possible. Imra clamped down onto his fingers and released him with several more pumps.  
  
“Good, very good,” Hadrian breathed. “I love how you’re dripping for me. And you’re ready to get my cock.”  
  
Imra knew it. The throbbing hard appendage just danced against her warm opening and slid up against her. The second it parted her walls and entered her body, Imra had lost it. Hadrian worked his magic on her and drove all the way down into her body.  
  
“YES!”  
  
The Titanian cried both out loud and into Hadrian’s head as he bottomed out inside of her warm pussy. Her walls clamped down onto him from Hadrian’s deep pumping inside of her body. His balls swung back and forth like a pendulum and struck Imra in all of the right places. She squirmed against Hadrian on the bed the faster he plunged deep inside of her body.  
  
Imra grabbed onto the edge as Hadrian drove down into her. Speaking of being driven over the edge, Imra felt it. Every slap, every ripple of Hadrian’s balls slapping down onto her body. They were so full and about ready to drive down into her.  
  
“Har!” Imra breathed out.  
  
“Do you belong to me?”  
  
“YES!” Imra yelped out, horny as hell and dripping wet to boot.  
  
Hadrian smiled when he ran his fingers down against Imra’s body. He ended up driving as far into the gorgeous women as humanly possible and slapped his balls down onto her. Every single thrust brought Harry deeper and faster into her body, to allow him to thrust inside of her body.  
  
She came, hard, around Hadrian’s prick. She milked it, the deeper it plunged into her. Hadrian rocked and rolled his fingers down her body and pretty much stuck his cock as deep into Imra’s gushing body as he could manage. He leaned in and slapped his balls down onto her.  
  
“You’re going to cum,” Hadrian breathed on Imra’s ear. “Again and again, until I feel like stopping.”  
  
Imra did not want Hadrian to stop. He rode out her tight hole.  
  
The paradise of Imra’s warm, eager pussy pushed into her. The past, the present, and the future all had many beautiful women which Har-Zod would breed. Imra fallen for him and she had been devoted. Soon, many others would join her and Hadrian would create a brand new race of super powered Kryptonian women which would lead to a new age. His daughters would inherit the multi-verse, standing beside their father.  
  
For now, her well lubricated tunnel clamped down onto Hadrian as he pushed into her body. Closer, and closer yet as he rode him.  
  
“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Imra breathed.  
  
Hadrian pulled out and spread Imra’s legs before he jammed into her. Hadrian leaned up against Imra and deep-fucked her body. Every inch of her melted underneath Hadrian. Tongue, mouth, fingers, all of them just worked her. Imra pushed up and wrapped her legs tightly around Hadrian as he buried inside of her.  
  
“Closer, closer, closer,” Imra practically chanted in his ear. “Please, cum for me.”  
  
Oh, Hadrian would, when he was ready. He watched Imra’s need rise with her. And Hadrian was getting closer for that point of release. Her warmth squeezed up against him with a milking pump.  
  
“After you.”  
  
Imra lost it one more time. Hadrian pressed down into her body and kept driving into her. His balls slapped down and rocked her so deeply, it almost hurt.  
  
Finally, the end came. Hadrian plowed deep into her pussy with a gut busting push while his balls tightened and released a flood of super potent seed inside of her body. Hadrian pressed Imra down and kissed her vigorously as he oozed into her body.  
  
The two climaxed together. The hot warmth of their breeding session reaching to a climax as Imra’s warm, milking pumps drove every last drop of cum out of Hadrian’s balls and into her body.  
  
Hadrian smiled and cupped Imra’s breasts. Soon, they would be full of milk, as she would be full of his daughters. Her lips met his in another passionate kiss as things heated up a little bit more.


End file.
